eyes that know me
by noktah
Summary: eren/armin; blind!AU; untuk roman tanpa kata cinta — "Oh, wow," kata Armin, takjub. Tak henti-hentinya menggerakkan matanya pada hamparan banyu yang melimpahinya. "Wow."


**warning: **blind!au, setting di post-canon gitu, OOC mungkin orz  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>shingeki no kyojin adalah karya isayama hajime. sayatidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini  
><strong>catatan: <strong>untuk event **roman tanpa kata cinta **oleh ambu. mohon maaf kalau ga sesuai orz judul dipinjam dari lagu **falling slowly **oleh **glen hansard**.

(residen kapal eremin dari Indonesia kalian ada di mana? ;_;)

* * *

><p><strong>eyes that know me<strong>

* * *

><p>Sendal yang Eren pakai tak membantunya berjalan dengan mudah di atas pasir. Kakinya bergerak goyah. Sesekali lututnya menyentuh butiran pasir dan kain celananya menyerap air yang beruntung dapat berjabat tangan dengan daratan. Eren sesekali mengumpat pada pepohonan dengan buah berkulit cokelat yang entah apa namanya, pada matahari yang terkatung malas di langit, pada terangnya biru yang mencoreng angkasa. Eren baru menutup mulutnya dan berhenti mengusir pasir dari celananya ketika Armin menoleh ke arahnya.<p>

"Eren," ucap Armin, sehalus desau angin di lembutnya pagi musim semi dan kelopak _baby's breath, _seyakin janjinya di depan rusuk raksasa miliknya dan buku-buku tentang seluk-beluk dunia lama. "Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Oke," jawab Eren, berjalan ke samping Armin semantap mungkin – dan gagal. "Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?"

"Aku mendengarmu. Caramu mengutuk sangat khas, kau tahu? Secepat meriam. Terus kamu banyak mendesah. Pendek-pendek," jelas Armin. Pipi Eren merona merah karena malu.

"Itu cara mengumpatnya si muka kuda," gerutu Eren. Ia sibuk menendang pasir. "Apa yang dia katakan selalu bodoh."

"Umpatan Jean lebih banyak variasinya daripada dirimu, walaupun kosakatanya tak beragam kayak Kapten Levi." Armin membenamkan jari-jarinya ke dalam pasir, menyengir. "Aku tahu kamu, Eren."

"_Yeah_." Eren melirik pergelangan tangan Armin yang tak tenggelam di bawa pasir. "_Yeah_, kau tahu aku."

Eren meluruskan bibirnya sambil menaruh tangan di dalam kantong celana. Satu demi satu jari di tangan kanan direntangkan sehingga tangan kanannya terbuka luas di pepatnya kantong. Lima kali, Eren menghitung. Eren menambah lima permohonan maaf pada Armin dan seluruh kegelapan di seberang irisnya di ujung benak.

"Apa yang kaucari?"

"Sesuatu yang tak pernah kutemukan sebelumnya." Kedua alis Armin berkerut dan Eren seperti melihat mentari menyentuh pelan ujung hidung Armin. Eren mengutuk keberuntungan matahari. "Tapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa. Cuma pasir."

Eren mengangkat alisnya. "Mungkin kau menggali tak cukup dalam."

"Tanganku sudah mencapai dasarnya." Armin mengangkat tangannya. Ada banyak butiran pasir melengket di bidang tangannya, layaknya magnet menangkap kepingan besi pedang yang tak mampu melindungi penglihatan Armin. "Atau mungkin aku menggali di tempat yang salah."

"Mungkin saja."

"Kira-kira di mana seharusnya aku menggali?"

"Ada bongkahan batu yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di hadapan kita," kata Eren. "Instingku bilang ada sesuatu yang misterius di sana. Seperti, um, dewi air."

Armin tergelak. "Omong kosong."

"Siapa yang tahu?" Eren mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja dia benar-benar ada."

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke sana."

Armin menoleh ke sisi kiri, mengulum senyum lebar. Rambutnya berkibar mengikuti semilir angin. Eren menundukkan kepalanya, kembali memohon maaf sepelan mungkin pada alam yang menjadi saksi momen kecil ini.

Sejak awal Eren duduk di sisi kanan Armin.

Eren tak mengoreksinya. Betapa anehnya ia begitu tenang saat ini menghadapi efek laten dari kebutaan Armin. Dulu ia terlalu sering menahan amarahnya dengan cara mengepal tangannya, menekukkan jari-jarinya, membenamkan kuku-kukunya ke garis telapak tangan sedalam-dalamnya. Kemudian emosinya mendominasi pikirannya dan kepalan tangannya beradu dengan cermin. Butuh usapan jari Armin di atas perban dan kata maaf yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, sebuah mantra tak berujung, sampai Eren melihat saksama kehampaan di pusat kornea Armin.

Ia berdiri, sempat meregangkan otot-otot kakinya, sebelum duduk di sampng kiri Armin. Sekarang posisinya tepat untuk menatap wajah Armin – walaupun yang ia temukan di bawah cuping hidung Armin adalah bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Matanya juga seperti dilapisi kaca jendela rumahnya setelah hujan rintik-rintik.

"Maaf. Ternyata telingaku tidak begitu peka," kata Armin, mendesah panjang. "Harus lebih banyak latihan. Kemarin aku juga menabrak Mikasa karena aku tidak tahu dia memanggilku dari arah mana. Tengkoraknya keras banget."

Eren menggeser poni Armin untuk melihat kondisi keningnya. Tak ada yang signifikan. Ia membelai kulitnya dalam satu sapuan panjang dan singkat sebelum menarik tangannya.

"Kau seharusnya pakai tongkat," kata Eren. " Ada banyak kayu bagus berserakan di sini—"

"Nanti saja, Eren," potong Armin, menggenggam tangan Eren.

Eren mengedipkan matanya pada lelaki brilian di sampingnya. "Tapi, Armin, bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh?"

"Aku bisa berdiri lagi. Gampang kok," jawab Armin. "Bawa aku ke bongkahan batu itu."

"Oke," jawab Eren, kehilangan sedikit oksigen. "Oke."

Eren membuang sendalnya karena sendal itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ianautkan jari-jari mereka dan menuntun Armin berjalan menuju destinasi. Langkah-langkah mereka kecil. Jarak yang terpaut antarjejak terlalu pendek untuk mencakup seluruh hal yang mereka tempuh dari Shiganshina ke ujung dunia yang belum punya nama. Jejak mereka menghilang di perbatasan samudra dan mayapada. Setengah celana mereka basah dihantam gulungan ombak.

"Oh, wow," kata Armin, takjub. Tak henti-hentinya menggerakkan matanya pada hamparan banyu yang melimpahinya. "Wow."

Armin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Eren lekat-lekat, seakan-akan ia benar-benar melihat lekuk wajah Eren lagi dan potongan rambutnya yang baru dan jutaan permohonan maaf ini hangus seketika. Mungkin Eren dapat menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam bola mata itu. Cara ujung matanya dicintai surya dunia amatlah indah.

"Eren." Armin menyungging senyum dan mempererat genggamannya. "Ceritakan aku tentang laut."


End file.
